Sobre un Gato y un Cuervo
by Law Keehl
Summary: Tetsuro Kuroo es un yakuza bien posicionado y respetado dentro del grupo que por uno de esos giros del destino acabará por ser denigrado al puesto de niñera de la persona menos pensada y más amargada que ha conocido en su vida. -Universo alterno un KuroTsuki (y otras tantas ships) lleno de altos y bajos.
1. Acto I - Los cuervos no siempre temen a

**_Acto I - Los cuervos no siempre temen a los gatos_**

Había sido uno de esos días en los que la recolección le había llevado más tiempo del que realmente quería gastar en ese trabajo. Los nudillos le ardían de hundirse tantas veces en mejillas anónimas cuyo único pecado había sido no tener el dinero acordado a tiempo. Kuroo Tetsuro sabía que jamás lo tendrían y era eso mismo lo que hacía el negocio del préstamo tan lucrativo. Hacía muchos años ya que había perdido el sentido de la lástima para esas almas que venían desesperadas rogando por ayuda monetaria, que firmaban los papeles sin siquiera leerlos con cláusulas usureras que acabarían por destrozar lo poco que les quedaba. Tampoco era que le gustara. Simplemente, la sensibilidad de los jóvenes se le había lavado con el tiempo y no era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa a la edad que tenía. Se había acostumbrado a ser un yakuza y se había hecho un nombre con ello, una buena vida, un pasar más o menos decente en esta existencia fútil.

—Buen trabajo…— le dijo Akaashi Keiji, uno de los tantos empleados, en lo que él dejaba el maletín atiborrado de dinero y títulos de propiedad sobre el escritorio para que se encargara de la contaduría. Kuroo sólo alzó los hombros y le entregó una afilada sonrisa.

El lugar siempre había dado esa vibra de gran negocio legal, de hecho, lo eran, aunque todos sabían que tras entrar en ese edificio, los tiburones se harían hasta con los huesos de las víctimas una vez la firma hubiese sido puesta en los lugares correctos. Una vez más, se había acostumbrado también a eso. Al fin y al cabo él era uno de esos tiburones, aunque en las calles se le conociera como "el gato negro" debido al tatuaje que cubría su espalda.

Se dejó caer en un sofá, al lado de una planta que hacía ya varios años que había sido reemplazada por una de plástico. Siempre pensó que era muy barato y de poco gusto. A él le gustaba regar esa jodida planta. Sacó la cajetilla de Marlboro de dentro de la solapa del traje y tras unos golpecitos más mecánicos que necesarios, se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios. Palpó sus bolsillos en búsqueda del encendedor sin dar con el objeto en cuestión. En un instante, el malhumor se le subió a la cabeza.

—Deberías hacerte ver esas heridas, bro…—. La pequeña llama entre azulada y naranja se encendió justo frente a sus narices, en lo que Bokuto había estirado el brazo para dar lumbre a su vicio. Kuroo le tomó cómodamente de la muñeca y acercó la llama al tabaco. Dio un par de pitadas antes de dejar ir el agarre. Tras expulsar el humo a un lado, alzó lentamente la cabeza y se relajó en el asiento.

—Sanarán solas… como siempre…— contestó mirando a una de las pocas personas a las que no sólo guardaba respeto sino que consideraba su amigo. Bokuto había llegado a la empresa para la misma época que él. Desde el inicio había sido un tipo llamativo, con ropa particularmente interesante incluso siendo un traje, ese cabello extraño y su forma de hablar tan estridente. Desde entonces, solían hacer juntos las rondas. Esta vez sólo había sido una excepción por cuestiones protocolares. Bokuto había estado a cargo de recolectar cierto paquete para el jefe.

El rostro de Bokuto lo sacó de las recapitulaciones nostálgicas. Era una expresión particular, una que sólo podías adivinar si habías jugado demasiado tiempo al póker con la misma persona. En general, la lechuza -ese era el nombre que se había ganado en la calle- era un tipo de ojos expresivos y labios intranquilos; justamente eso, era lo que usaba para tapar sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero Kuroo sabía mejor, Kuroo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo lo estaba divirtiendo de sobremanera.

—Escúpelo de una vez…— masculló calando fuerte del cigarro. Lo que fuera, no sería bueno. Ya sabía él que Bokuto tenía un humor llano pero bastante retorcido a su modo. La lechuza vibró en emoción antes de sentarse a sus anchas a un lado de él. Apretó los labios en una sonrisa y esos ojos que todo lo veían se ampliaron notoriamente en antelación.

—Sabes que he tenido que ir a buscar un paquete, ¿verdad?— Bokuto le acercó el rostro de manera bastante invasiva.

—Seh…— Odiaba cuando se daba tantas vueltas para algo tan simple como decirle qué diablos estaba pasando.

—Pues, verás… no era un paquete en sí…— Eso captó su atención. El gato negro dio un par de golpecitos en el cenicero de pie y luego depositó su absoluta atención en esa lechuza misteriosa. El susodicho, no hizo más que inflar el pecho ante este hecho. Le encantaba picar la curiosidad de Kuroo.

—Fui al aeropuerto en tiempo y forma como eran las órdenes, porque ya sabes que soy así de diligente, y tendrías que haber visto mi sorpresa, bro, cuando vi que el paquete era ni más ni menos que…

—Bokuto-san… no creo que informar sobre esto a Kuroo-san esté dentro de sus facultades…— Akaashi en su larga figura de elegancia eterna se alzaba sobre ellos como un depredador nocturno, mostrando una expresión anodina y que a la vez, parecía capaz de congelar el infierno. Kuroo entendió al instante que lo que fuera que Bokuto hubiese levantado del aeropuerto incumbía a las altas esferas y, para peor, lo involucraba a él mismo.

—¡Akaasheeee! Sabes que no puedo guardarle secretos a él. Además, no es como si fuera ajeno a todo esto ¿No crees que sería mejor informarle antes? ¡Para mí fue todo un shock y tengo nervios de acero!

Akaashi rodó los ojos en blanco y dejó salir el más delicado y hastiado de los suspiros antes de llevarse una mano a la cintura y recargar todo su peso sobre una pierna. Kuroo pensaba, jamás lo diría en voz alta y menos frente a Bokuto, que ese hombre estaba lisa y llanamente para comérselo crudo sin importar el sexo que acarreara entre las piernas.

—Bokuto-san, nervios de acero o no— Akaashi había aprendido magistralmente a llevarle la corriente a la lechuza—, no está en sus manos. Las órdenes fueron precisas…— Y con esto dicho, el hombre puso sus ojos negros sobre Kuroo. De un grácil movimiento, sacó dos tarjetas del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y la extendió entre los dos dedos. Kuroo no tardó en tomarla. Una de las tarjetas era de un lujoso hotel no muy lejos de ahí, y la otra, una llave magnética para una habitación. —El cambio de guardia es dentro de una hora. Luego, será su responsabilidad. Kuroo-san, le recomiendo que vaya a su casa, tome un baño y se vea presentable. Parte de su trabajo depende de eso…— Tras decir esto, tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Bokuto y con una facilidad pasmosa lo arrastró con él en su retirada.

Kuroo podía escuchar las quejas de su amigo a lo lejos aunque sabía que a ese jodido masoquista en el fondo le encantaba la dominancia que Akaashi ejercía sobre él. Era un dúo extraño, pero con una afinidad fuera de este mundo. En el fondo, los envidiaba un poco. Él había tenido algo así, hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía estaba en la secundaria. Hasta la fecha, por más que ya no viviera en la casa de su infancia, se le hacía raro salir al balcón y no ver ese cuerpo pequeño con la nariz hundida en la pantalla de su videojuego.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos que sabía que jamás volverían a ser, miró el reloj y tras estrujar lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo contra el cenicero, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

* * *

Cuando bajó del coche la noche estaba fría y las luces nocturnas le daban una vida extravagante a las insípidas calles grises y planas. Los edificios altos mostraban en sus ventanas las siluetas de las personas que se movían al ritmo de las fiestas privadas de ese distrito que exudaba dinero de familias poderosas. Pero nada de eso captaba la atención del lánguido personaje que con total desgano dejaba caer sobre la acera su cigarrillo a medio fumar. Odiaba no poder terminarlo, era una pérdida de dinero absoluta.

—Acabemos con esto…— murmuró tras mirar el reloj y penetró las puertas de ese hotel ostentoso y lleno de comodidades que, irónicamente, le hacían sentir sapo de otro pozo. Sus fachas no ayudaron a que esto cambiara. Sin importar lo bien vestido que estuviera, que el traje que lo cubría valiera una fortuna lo mismo que la camisa y los zapatos, había aprendido que las personas como él irradiaban un aura que ponía a las personas en alerta. A veces se sentía en medio de una jungla en la que él era un depredador en medio de huidizas gacelas; dejaba de ser un simple gato negro para posicionarse como el eslabón más fuerte de la cadena, mostrando zarpas invisibles de la más temible de las panteras. Le dedicó una jovial sonrisa a la muchachita que temblaba como hoja en el viento tras el mostrador de la recepción y, tras dejar el lobby, espero pacientemente a que el ascensor llegara.

—¡Porque te odio, por eso!

—Pero…

—¡Deja de hablarme! ¿No ves que tenemos que trabajar? Bobo, bobo, booooobo…

La conversación por demás aireada fue lo primero que escuchó al bajar del elevador. Era increíble que a estas horas de la noche, todavía tuvieran la energía suficiente como para seguir con aquello. Lo que era más sorprendente era que tras tantos años de trabajar juntos, Oikawa siguiera siendo tan terco respecto a Kageyama que, lejos de lo que "El Gran Rey" creía, lo admiraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Kuroo sentía pena por el chico pero el ego de Oikawa era algo con lo que había aprendido a no meterse; era simplemente, como hablar con la pared.

—¿Todavía no has aprendido a tratar a tus subalternos, oh gran rey?—. Masticó Kuroo al llegar ante la puerta, en un tono por demás socarrón. Oikawa por su parte alzó una ceja y sus ojos mostraron un orgullo capaz de devorarlo todo.

—Esta pequeña mierda sólo se me ha pegado como garrapata. Jamás en mi vida aceptaré a un mediocre como él de subalterno ¡Ja! Le faltan años para que siquiera lo considere humano…— dijo como si Kageyama ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Kuroo solo atinó a dedicarle una mirada al menor que apretaba los dientes con rabia y a la vez, una total y completa frustración.

—No obstante, dicen por ahí que se ha ganado el apodo de Rey del Asfalto… ¿Quizás lo que sientes son celos, Oikawa, de que… "una pequeña mierda" tenga el potencial no sólo de igualarte sino de superarte total y completamente?—. El gato negro sonrió y con insolencia metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sin embargo, lejos de la reacción que esperaba, Oikawa no estalló en un arranque de ira desmedido. Esto era, a todas luces, una mano que no había podido leer, un as bajo la manga que no había podido adivinar. Probablemente él tenía Color y Oikawa una maldita Escalera Real y todavía no podía siquiera atinar a entender por qué. Odiaba eso, odiaba la sensación de sentirse inferior en una jugada que debió ser la ganadora absoluta.

—Quizás lo tomaría en cuenta… si esas palabras no vinieran de alguien que está en tu posición… Vámonos, Tobio-chan. Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó… y no arrastres lo pies mientras caminas, es desagradable… Que vaya bien, niñera-kun…— la mirada del Gran Rey buscó deliberadamente la de Kuroo antes de darle unas palmaditas en el pecho que recordaban de alguna manera al beso de Judas. Oikawa así, pasó de él seguido de Kageyama desapareciendo rápidamente tras las puertas del elevador.

—Niñ… bien, es oficial, a ese tipo se le ha terminado de salir el último tornillo que lo mantenía cuerdo…— murmuró en lo que sacaba la tarjeta magnética y entraba en la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, cualquier tipo de sonido quedó tras ella. El lugar estaba sumido en el más sordo de los silencios y la calle y su ajetreo estaban demasiado abajo como para siquiera tener una pista de ambos. Pero no era el silencio, sino el aroma lo que envolvía todo y lo enredaba en una especie de trance tentador. No era perfume, era una mezcla de muchas cosas que en conjunto hacían la mezcla perfecta: un delicado shampoo, el vapor de la ducha recién cerrada, flores, los tintes de un sol casi extinto y rocío… sí, el más penetrante de todos ellos era la reminiscencia al rocío de una noche de primavera. Era exquisito.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí parado, a dos milímetros de la puerta, olfateando el aire como alguna clase de animal salvaje, pero cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había intentado dar señales de su llegada a quien fuera que estuviera allí. Porque esa habitación estaba habitada. Había un saco colgado en el armario abierto a un lado de él, y más adelante podía ver perfectamente la valija abierta ¿Por qué Bokuto no podía decirle simplemente que el paquete era una persona?

Escuchó los roces de pasos sobre la alfombra color crema y vio la sombra proyectada avanzando hasta que por fin entendió todo. Entendió por qué aquello era un secreto que no podía decirse a la ligera, entendió por qué Akaashi había sido tan puntilloso en las instrucciones, entendió por qué estaba ahí y de ahora en más su apodo dejaba de ser Gato Negro para convertirse en Niñera.

Era un hombre parado justo a dos metros de él y era hermoso, quizás era lo más bello y delicado que había visto en su vida. La piel blanca y el cabello dorado brillaban bajo la luz del único velador prendido en la habitación penumbrosa. Su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una bata a medio colocar que caía en el hombro mientras las manos la sujetaban por la cintura. Era una mezcla extraña, una que los ojos de Kuroo no podían terminar de entender, porque era hermoso y a la vez varonil. La expresión de su rostro mostraba la determinación de un verdadero cabeza de familia y el temple en sus ojos era el de alguien que se ha desentendido de todo, como si no tuviera nada o nadie que perder. No había miedo allí, no existía el terror que había visto en la recepcionista del hotel. Era la calma del ojo de una tormenta. Ese era Tsukishima Kei, el hijo y heredero del Jefe.

—Tsk…— las facciones que parecían tan hermosas, se arrugaron en cuanto el chico chasqueó la lengua con claro mal humor en el gesto. —¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí mucho tiempo más o en algún momento vas a mostrarme el respeto que me merezco?— ah, sí, definitivamente era el hijo del Jefe… pero Kuroo era también el favorito de ese mismo Jefe y no había llegado a donde estaba por ser dócil.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se estiró a un costado y con total ligereza avanzó hacia el consentido mequetrefe hasta quedar prácticamente nariz contra nariz. —Kuro "gato negro" Tetsuro, princesa… y no me uní a un grupo yakuza para mostrarle respeto a nadie más que al Jefe ¿Tú eres el Jefe? No lo creo. Así que mueve tu altivo trasero, ponte el pijama o lo que sea que uses en la cama y vete a dormir. Ya ha pasado bastante de la hora en que los infantes deben dormir…— nunca, en sus 25 años de vida, había podido morderse la lengua y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora por mucho que todo el discursito valiera un meñique de su mano derecha. Prefería el apodo de "nueve dedos" al de "gallina".

—Para ser alguien que parece que su mayor logro en la vida fue terminar la secundaria sin antecedentes penales, reconozco que tienes algo de presencia…— dijo Tsukishima y Kuroo supo que odiaría esa mirada dorada de aquí hasta que toda esa pesadilla terminara, lo mismo que ese gesto desagradable de las cejas mostrando pena fingida bajo una sonrisita condescendiente. —Pero la presencia es sólo un eufemismo para nombrar a un ente patético carente de poder real, un poder que sólo viene con la posición y el dinero ¿Tú tienes posición y dinero? No lo creo. Así que quítate el saco, ve al sofá o a donde sea que los perros como tú se echen y vete a dormir…— Tsukishima, sin una pizca de vergüenza, apoyó una mano en el vientre de Kuroo, deslizándola lentamente hacia arriba y por dentro del saco. El Gato Negro no se sobresaltó y sólo siguió los movimientos de esa soberbia bestia de belleza ignota. La mano tocó algo, y al salir de las entrañas del abrigo, llevaba consigo la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tsukishima le sonrió y cuando se dio la vuelta, Kuroo tragó saliva y con ella toda la frustración de no poder partirle la cara en ese instante.

Iba a ser una larga, infame y desagradable vigilia. Eso pensaba Kuroo mientras miraba al monstruo sentado en la cama prendiendo un cigarro. Quizás debió tomar sus cosas e irse, pedirle a otro que hiciera aquello. Él jamás fue bueno a la hora de hacer ese tipo de trabajos y no entendía qué era lo que había llevado al Jefe a ponerlo a cargo de, ni más ni menos, que su propio hijo. Pero a punto de dar el primer paso lo vio; por el tiempo que dura un destello, percibió que incluso con toda esa arrogancia con la que le miraba, detrás de esos ojos de miel amarga, había una profunda, insondable y oscura pena. O quizás, sólo estaba agotado de un día que necesitaba que terminara. Como fuera, si se acercó a la puerta, fue sólo para pasar el pestillo y comenzar su guardia.


	2. Acto II - Las pesadillas y ardides de un

**Acto II - Las pesadillas y ardides de un cuervo con las alas rotas**

Cuando abrió los ojos, el día lo enceguecía con el flagrante sol de la mañana. Miró en derredor sin prestar atención a nada. No era una persona que conectara los circuitos sin haber tomado una ducha seguida de un fuerte y negro café. Se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió los crujidos al moverlo de lado a lado. Luego de unos minutos recordó porqué le dolía cada puta articulación del cuerpo y sus cigarros no estaban donde debían. Se levantó y vio a la razón de todos sus males durmiendo apaciblemente sobre una cama de dos plazas en la que tranquilamente podrían haber dormido tres personas con absoluta comodidad ¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar ahí? Nadie le había dado más instrucción que la de ir y quedarse hasta nuevo aviso. Y mientras tanto, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera con un señorito que se había dejado los modales en la casa y tenía el ego tan por las nubes que podría entrar en una competencia con el Gran Rey y discutirle el trono?

Se levantó del sofá, tres vértebras más le sonaron conforme se incorporó al pararse y fue en búsqueda de su vicio. Por la hora que se burlaba en tonos rojos desde el reloj de la mesa de luz, todavía había tiempo para hacerse con el desayuno. Estiró la mano y cogió la cajetilla hurtada la noche anterior ¿Debería hacerle alguna maldad? Si él se había despertado con dolor de espalda, ¿por qué no darle un amanecer acorde a la razón de ese dolor? Entonces, cuando la idea de tomar el vaso con agua y echárselo en la cara al mequetrefe pasó por su mente, Tsukishima se removió entre las sábanas captando su atención.

La cajetilla cayó de sus manos aterrizando en la alfombra. Si la noche anterior había creído ver a la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, lo cierto era que lo que estaba ahora frente a sus ojos la opacaba con creces. Como si hubiese nacido para ser bañado por la luz del sol, la figura larga y ceñida en sí misma resplandecía como la nieve en una mañana de invierno, la volvía dulcemente vaporosa mientras los reflejos dorados del cabello resultaban de una profundidad tan rica como la del oro líquido. Kuroo no supo por qué, pero una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió hasta arrancarle un leve suspiro mudo, quieto, extasiado. Sí, el corazón se le hizo un nudo, porque los ojos cerrados de ese chico, la expresión entera de ese rostro, mostraban la lucha dentro de un sueño muy profundo e inenarrable. Los dientes apretados de Tsukishima doblegaban su belleza para volverla inquieta y triste. El Gato Negro se preguntó qué era lo que hacía que algo en el pecho le ardiera y le gritara como una necesidad imperiosa, acallar aquel sueño horrible. Ni siquiera sabía qué imágenes veía ese chico, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba estirando la mano, como si con una caricia pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien ¿Qué era lo que ese muchacho evocaba en él como para hacer a un lado todo lo que la razón le mandaba? Si las pocas palabras que habían cruzado habían bastado para mostrarle a Kuroo que Tsukishima era el hijo del diablo, ¿por qué ahora estaba a escasos milímetros de tocar su frente? ¿Por qué necesitaba saber qué textura tenía su piel, su cabello?

Y justo antes de entrar en contacto, desde lo más bajo de su alma, los labios del muchacho se separaron, susurrando una leve palabra llena del más angustioso dolor. —Aki… teru…— Tsukishima se dio la vuelta en sus sueños y Kuroo retrocedió un paso, y luego bajó la mano para destrozar cualquier deseo que hubiese albergado, porque ese sueño era algo en lo que nunca debería meter la nariz. Había sufrimientos, había dolores, que pertenecían a un privacidad vedada a manera de tabú y ése era justamente uno; como yakuza lo sabía y también había entendido que la fatalidad de lo irreversible era una herida que no podía ser sanada con lamidas superficiales.

Kuroo tomó la cajetilla del piso y en absoluto silencio, prendiendo el vicio que colgaba de sus labios, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se sentía realmente ridículo. Esto era algo que había dejado de hacer unos meses después de entrar en el grupo. Sus días de "niño de los mandados" habían quedado bien sepultados en el pasado, o eso creía, porque ahora, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno para dos servido mientras entraba en la habitación, sentía que otra vez volvía a sus tiernos 18. Una vez más, como un imbécil, se había dejado arrastrar por un sentimiento que no debía estar ahí, al menos no luego de tanto tiempo. Quizás era el tono del cabello, quizás había sido verlo indefenso, quizás el hecho de entender a la perfección lo que se sentía despertar de un sueño lóbrego, pero una vez en el lobby no había podido resistirse a la idea de llevarle el desayuno a la cama. En cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación, parado frente a la cama, se arrepintió por completo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?— Tsukishima, sentado en la cama, lo recibía con una sonrisa burlona, delineándolo con los ojos en todo lo alto de su casi metro ochenta y ocho, como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que hubiese visto en la vida. Para rematar la escena, dejó escapar una risilla a un costado en la cual Kuroo escuchó perfectamente la palabra "patético" ¿Qué evitaba que la bandeja con café hirviendo terminara en la cabeza del chico? Años de trabajar en su temple y, por supuesto, que era el hijo del Jefe.

—Sólo quédate ahí, abre la boca y traga… tienes pinta de que eres bueno para eso. —Verse impedido de estamparle una tostada en la cara no le quitaba el derecho a demostrar la sagacidad de su lenguaje. Se vio complacido cuando el rostro de Tsukishima se quedó con la boca bien cerrada y bajo los síntomas inequívocos de la ofensa. Sólo entonces, mató los pasos que quedaban hasta la cama y dejó bandeja sobre las piernas del menor, tomó una de las tazas de café y con sumo éxtasis bebió cual ambrosía victoriosa. Ningún mequetrefe de 20 años iba a hacer que se mordiera la lengua, fuera quien putas fuera.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el silencio se prolongó vacío y profundo hasta que la melodía del móvil de Kuroo destrozó la atmósfera de fingida calma. Tsukishima lo miró como si supiera a la perfección de quién se trataba y no le complaciera en lo más mínimo. El Gato Negro tomó el aparato y contestó rápidamente.

—Buenos días, Jefe…— Definitivamente, la llamada no era del agrado del rubio amargado que se metió un pedazo de tostada en la boca y miró hacia la ventana aparentando el más absoluto desinterés. —Sí, justo ahora. Entiendo… ¡¿Qué?!— Realmente aquello había salido de su garganta más alto de lo que había planeado, pero la noticia no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado. —No, no es eso… es que creo que hay empleados mucho más aptos para el trabajo que y… Sí. Ajá. Bien, como ordene, Jefe. Que tenga un buen día.

Kuroo cortó la llamada y se quedó viendo al piso. Toda su vida había sido trastocada en un par de minutos; todos esos años que había estado construyendo una rutina que le permitiera vivir lo más tranquilo posible aunque no fuera una existencia perfecta, habían sido descartados y reemplazados por un nuevo plan que lo involucraba a él y a ese heredero que estaba a años luz de ser siquiera una sombra de su padre ¿Por qué, por qué de todas las posibilidades lo habían elegido justo a él? Y mientras hacía memoria de algún instante en que un error se hubiese transformado en la causa de su castigo, Tsukishima carraspeó llamando su atención.

—Por tu cara imagino que el viejo te dio las buenas noticias. —Con cuidado de no derramar nada, el menor hizo a un lado la bandeja y se giró en la cama para apoyar los pies en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza y una sonrisa de simulada inocencia le adornó el rostro. —No te preocupes. No eres el primero que el viejo pone en el papel de "enderezarme" pero quizás sí seas el último. Al fin y al cabo, no quedan muchas otras sucursales en las que tirarme como basura. Oh, pero puedo decirte cómo irá todo esto. Verás, he descubierto que existe un patrón en todos ustedes, yakuzas, y es que no pueden resistirse a una cara bonita. Sin importar cuán desagradable pueda ser, sin importar cuánto haya tratado de humillarlos hasta lo más bajo, sólo una sola cosa es infalible: mi cuerpo. No te preocupes. Seguramente ahora estás pensando cosas como "yo no le haría eso al hijo del jefe" o "nunca lo haría con un hombre", todos lo piensan al principio. —rió el muchacho, como ajeno a la aberración que decía. —Pero una vez engatusados, una vez que se dan cuenta de que en realidad no me importa, todos acaban queriendo saber cómo se siente estar entre mis piernas. Así son ustedes, ¿no? Toman lo que quieren cuando quieren sin importar el daño que eso haga siempre que satisfagan sus impulsos. Lo mismo les da si tienen que tomarlo por la fuerza o si la víctima está desesperada. Sólo lo toman y se sienten orgullosos del hecho de pertenecer a un grupo en donde tan demencia es alabada como un "buen trabajo".

—Cállate…— Kuroo realmente no quería siquiera seguir escuchando. Se le revolvían las tripas. Él no era esa clase de hombre, ¿o sí? Él nunca… pero la verdad era que en realidad sí lo era. En nombre del grupo, ¿a cuántas personas había molido a golpes sólo por una cobro a destiempo? ¿Cuántos hogares había destrozado para ejecutar una deuda? Con ojos descolocados, miraba a ese ángel caído que todavía le sonreía de una manera que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—Por un tiempo vamos a pretender que de verdad me enseñas el oficio, que de verdad me preparas para suceder esta mierda de mundo. Sí, por un tiempo vamos a jugar el juego que mi padre propone porque no hay nada que me deleite más que verlo morder el polvo cuando se da cuenta de que sus empleados no son más que animales. Vamos a jugar, y yo desplegaré mis cartas hasta que ya no puedas resistir tus instintos de macho, cuando entiendas que la única forma de doblegarme es echarme en una cama y callar mis palabras con tus manos mientras me destrozas en algún hotelucho de mala muerte, o quizás eres de los que les gusta hacerlo en la parte trasera del coche, no lo sé… La conclusión es que ustedes no son más que bestias pagas, mercenarios capaces de vender incluso a sus hijos con tal de mantener su poderío. —Con felina lentitud, Tsukishima se incorporó sobre sus pies, quedando cara a cara con Kuroo. Se relamió los labios alzando las cejas, mostrando la lujuria y el desapego en el intenso amarillo del iris. —Estoy a tu cargo, yakuza-san —susurró.

Probablemente de no ser Kuroo quien se hallaba frente a ese monstruo indomable las cosas hubieran seguido exactamente y como Tsukishima las planeó. Sin embargo, el Gato Negro tenía una experiencia particular, ajena al trabajo, que le daba una ventaja indispensable para el juego del gato y el ratón; descubrir la verdad debajo de una mirada o un gesto había sido una habilidad que había tenido que desarrollar en pos de entender a su primer gran amor.

* * *

—Estás emocionado…— Un Kuroo de unos 17 años caminaba junto a un joven bastante más bajo que él y a quien le llevaba un año en edad. Kenma Kosume había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y a la vez, la persona en la que había depositado todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Ese día, Kuroo pensaba confesarse.

—No lo estoy —contestó el otro con languidez sin despegar los ojos del videojuego que llevaba a cuestas.

—Sí, sí lo estás… —No importaba cuánto tratara de ocultarlo siempre sabía lo que fluía por las venas de Kenma. Existían indicios, pequeños, ínfimos, que pasaban desapercibidos por todos, pero que para Kuroo eran claros como el agua. El por qué Kenma estaba emocionado era algo, sin embargo, que todavía escapaba de su entender. El juego que tenía en las manos no era nuevo y tampoco sabía de ninguna orden que llegara pronto. Quizás… ¿quizás sabía que Kuroo no lo había traído al cine sólo por la mera necesidad de sacarlo de su casa? —¿Qué película quieres ver?

Kenma alzó la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban incendiadas de un rojo carmín intenso. —Sobre eso… —el chico se rascó la mejilla. Kuroo supo que estaba tan nervioso como emocionado, que le rebullía en los ojos una cantidad de emociones que era imposible empezar a catalogar. Pero más profundo que eso, Kuroo sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, porque eso que Kenma sentía, no era por él.

La muchacha que se encontró con ellos en el centro comercial minutos después, la muchacha para la que Kenma necesitaba un aliado en pos de sobrellevar su timidez, acabó por ser su esposa y aunque Kuroo fue el padrino de esa boda, a la fecha ya no visitaba el hogar. Kuroo supo desde ese día que la única forma de sobrevivir en un mundo en donde nada parece salir como se desea, era adelantarse a los hechos, prever incluso antes que el involucrado y prepararse para ello.

* * *

¿Por qué Tsukishima se tomaría la molestia de decir todas esas cosas? Era como mostrar las cartas en medio del juego ¿O había en el chico un sentido tan grande de la superioridad que tenía la impresión de que incluso mostrando la baraja en su mano era imposible que las cosas se torcieran en sus predicciones? Sí, si no hubiese sido Kuroo, probablemente el idiota de turno habría caído sin más remedio. Pero el Gato Negro había aprendido a ver más allá de lo evidente, más allá de la mentira y la máscara, más allá de las sonrisas por compromisos y la fortaleza de espinas. Que Tsukishima le enseñara el plan punto por punto no era más que un grito desesperado por ayuda desde lo más profundo de un pozo negro. El muchacho frente a él estaba vacío y clamaba por algo o alguien que le devolviera aunque más no fuera un poco de su vida. Retorcido como esto fuera, no podía juzgarlo. Uno no puede poner en tela de juicio a alguien que ha perdido tan trágicamente a su hermano y vivido las consecuencias de ello.

No era noticia nueva, no era algo que se hablara tampoco, pero todos en el grupo conocían perfectamente la historia de Akiteru Tsukishima y de cómo, tras pocos días de su muerte ninguna venganza se había llevado a cabo dejando a Kei como el único heredero.

Kuroo alzó el mentón, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa fina y por demás pícara. Una risita a un costado precedió a esos ojos negros fijos en los de su oponente, como si sólo eso fuera necesario para perforar su alma. —Princesa, no te tocaría ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas. Tienes el peor carácter que he conocido y tu inteligencia, de la que pareces jactarte cada vez que abres la boca, es sólo un disfraz para el niño que tratas tan acérrimamente de ocultar. Yo no soy un yakuza, no me defino por eso, pero si deseas corroborarlo te invito a hacerlo. De todas formas estás atascado conmigo hasta que tu papi diga lo contrario, ¿no? Termina de desayunar, cámbiate y junta tus cosas. Si vamos a hacer esto, tengo que presentarte a varias personas ¿Quién sabe? Quizás y hasta encuentres a alguien que sí quiera satisfacer tu calentura adolescente… —Giñándole un ojo, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo del traje y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego de prenderlo, dio un paso hacia atrás, y echó el humo a un costado.

Tras esto, el silencio nuevamente inundó el lugar aunque Kuroo, podía jurarlo, era capaz de escuchar el odio que Tsukishima profesaba hacia su persona en cada prenda que metía en la maleta, cada ir y venir del cepillo de dientes e incluso en el deslizar de los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

* * *

—¿Oya, oya, oya? —La cabeza de la Lechuza se asomó por encima de uno de los tantos cubículos que pululaban el lugar en cuanto Kuroo y Tsukishima entraron. Y la verdad es que no era como si pudieran ser pasados por alto cuando ambos medían alrededor del metro noventa de altura y venían juntos. Y si sólo fuese por la altura quizás podrían haber mantenido el perfil bajo, pero ambos de traje negro y siendo bastante atractivos a su manera, resultaban, en definitiva, un imán para la vista.

—Creo que ya conociste a Bokuto Koutaro… —comentó Kuroo a la pasada mientras hacía su camino al escritorio que le correspondía.

—Kuroo-san —Akashi se acercó con rapidez pero sin perder la elegancia. —¿Podría informarme exactamente porqué el hijo del Jefe está aquí? —Y aunque las maneras resultaban por demás correctas, había en el tono un dejo de reprimenda y un tinte de desesperación. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a tener que limpiar los desastres que el dúo dinámico -Bokuto y Kuroo- solían dejar a su paso.

—Él es Akaashi Keiji y posiblemente la única persona en todo el complejo que vaya a tratarte con respeto. Así que no te pases de listo, porque lo lamentarás ya sea porque Bokuto te rompa la jeta contra una pared o porque Akaashi mismo lo haga sin que se le mueva un pelo de la cabeza ¿Queda claro? Y son órdenes del Jefe, Akaashi, esta vez juro por dios que no te estoy metiendo en problemas… creo…

Tsukishima sólo atinó a girar los ojos en blanco. —Claro, claro, lo que digas, oh gran rey…—

—¿Quién se supone que clama mi nombre en vano?-. Oikawa en traje azul muy oscuro, seguido por un malhumorado Kageyama, aparecía en la puerta, probablemente luego de llevar a cabo algún tipo de trabajo. Sin dudarlo ni dos segundos no tuvo reparos a la hora de escanear con la mirada al rubio parado en medio de la oficina que no sólo lo había nombrado sino que -él lo percibía en sus entrañas- osaba intentar ganarle el título de persona más bella.

-Él es Oikawa "Gran Rey" Tooru, y tiene la misma personalidad adorable que tú como te habrás dado cuenta… Oh, y el otro es Kageyama. Tiene tu misma edad. —presentó Kuroo a los relevantes de los que estaban presentes. —Míralos de cerca y quizás aprendas a ser una persona algún día... o no. —agregó aludiendo deliberadamente a Oikawa que tras dedicarle ojos del más absoluto desprecio por sobre su hombro se dio a la retirada hacia las máquinas de café. Kuroo sonrió sin pasar por alto la reacción atónita de Tsukishima. Si el chico pensaba que ésta iba a ser una sucursal más, estaba total y absolutamente equivocado, porque esa era la única en todo el país que juntaba a los mejores de cada campo y sus aprendices: esta era la Sucursal Nº 3 y como tal se enorgullecía en presentar las personalidades más eclécticas y los trabajos más prestigiosos y mejor realizados.

—Vamos, princesa~ —canturreó el Gato Negro agitando un papel sobre su cabeza. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Deja de llamarme, princesa.

—Ok, Tsukki~

—Vete al demonio.

Definitivamente, iban a ser días largos, pero si tenía la posibilidad de poner en su lugar al mequetrefe de anteojos de tanto en tanto, valdría la pena. Al fin y al cabo el Gato Negro vivía para esos pequeños placeres.


	3. Acto III - Alas Rotas

**Acto III - Alas Rotas**

—Quédese quieto, Bokuto-san… —dijo Akaashi con calma, sin desviar ni por un segundo la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, y retiraba con cuidado la mano que jaloneaba con insistencia infantil de su corbata para llamar su atención.

Era una escena habitual. Bokuto y Kuroo eran conocidos por llevar los trabajos a buen puerto, pero todos sabían que la mente maestra que dirigía a las bestias salvajes era ese hombre elegante de ojos negros impasibles y afilados como la hoja de una katana. Porque no había otro capaz, porque Bokuto era dinamita a punto de estallar, porque junto a Kuroo se volvían una auténtica bomba nuclear y eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerse ver; pero bastaba una mirada de Akaashi para que ambos engendros se comportaran. Ese momento no era diferente. Akaashi intentaba concentrarse en algo que lo absorbía mientras la Lechuza demandaba ser el centro de atención -sin mucho éxito, si vale la aclaración-.

—¡Akaashi! ¿Qué es tan importante? Ya son las seis de la tarde, ya no tenemos que trabajar… técnicamente… —estalló Bokuto en lo que, rendido a la idea de que no lograría su objetivo, se dejaba caer en una silla que rechinó al soportar su peso. Akaashi por su parte, deslizó los ojos por la pantalla en lo que bajaba por ella haciendo uso de la bolita del mouse. Tras fruncir el ceño, dejó salir un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es extraño —comentó, haciendo que los ojos intensamente amarillos de la Lechuza se fijaran en su figura lánguida—. Tsukishima parece un joven completamente capaz de hacer cualquiera de los trabajos que se requieren en cualquier compañía de renombre… Me refiero a las que son legales por completo. Tuvo notas impecables en la secundaria y algunos honores dentro de los clubes en los que estaba enrolado. Incluso asistió un par de años a la universidad. En ningún lugar veo un perfil de chico problema como el tuyo… —Bokuto alzó una ceja pero finalmente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. No podía ofenderse por algo que en definitiva era verdad—. No necesita ningún tipo de entrenamiento si al final va a heredar al cabeza de familia. No es como si la vida que llevamos sirva realmente cuando se está en las altas esferas. Y los tiempos… los tiempos en los que ha pasado de sucursal en sucursal son sospechosos también. Al principio no lo noté pero hay un patrón, ¿lo ves? —Akaashi señaló la pantalla y Bokuto se inclinó para ver mejor. Definitivamente había ciertas coincidencias extrañas. —Es como si Tsukishima hubiese calculado perfectamente el momento en que Shiratorizawa aparecería para crear un conflicto. Más terrorífico es que parece tener la habilidad de predecir la aparición de ese grupo, como si pudiera leerlos. Incluso ahora… ahora mismo él y Ku… —Los labios de Akaashi se vieron coartados por un beso súbito y aunque por un instante opuso resistencia, la lucha no duró más que el suspiro que eventualmente dejó escapar por la nariz, rindiéndose a esa mano que presionaba su nuca y el calor abrazador que se extendía desde su boca hacia cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo.

—A partir de las seis de la tarde, el trabajo no me importa. Si quieres hablar de conspiraciones y niños superdotados, bien, pero después. Ahora y por las próximas dos horas, demando mi cuota de atención… —dijo Bokuto en un susurro gruñido, mostrando una intensidad en la mirada que hacía bastante difícil negársele. Akaashi miró a un lado con una duda que se deshizo en cuanto sonrió resignado y estiró la mano para apagar el ordenador. Luego se levantó del asiento, dejó un beso en la mejilla de la Lechuza y tomó su mano. Lo que fuera que se estuviera cociendo, podía esperar unas horas.

La oficina quedó en el más absoluto silencio y cubierta en sumisa oscuridad cuando sus últimos ocupantes la abandonaron, probablemente con rumbo fijo al departamento de Akaashi.

* * *

El habitual ajetreo de las calles de Tokio iba disminuyendo conforme pasaban las horas. Desde la ocupada mañana hasta las seis y media que marcaba el reloj, Tsukishima y Kuroo habían estado sentados en el interior de un coche negro, aparcados frente a un negocio de pachinko. La incomodidad de la compañía no deseada había sido interrumpida de tanto en tanto con una ida al minimercado cercano, algún cigarrillo que dejó el lugar oliendo a chiquero abandonado y el tarareo del Gato Negro al son de las cancioncillas de la radio. Más allá de eso, ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra o mirada alguna.

—Y exactamente, ¿por qué tengo que estar aquí? —terminó por ceder Tsukishima—.

Kuroo ni siquiera hizo el intento de ocultar la sonrisa que fue afilándose en su rostro al escuchar la pregunta que había estado esperando por la pasada hora y media. Dejó a un lado el vaso de café a medio tomar y miró a Tsukishima que le devolvía los más penetrantes y fastidiados ojos que le hubiese visto hasta ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó en tono desentendido, rebuscando una galleta en el paquete abierto que descansaba entre el vidrio y el panel del coche. No tardó en darle un mordisco haciendo resonar el crujido de la masa dura quebrándose entre los dientes con el sólo objetivo de fastidiar aún más a su acompañante. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba aburrido y molestar a su más flamante subordinado venía siendo la mejor cura para su estado.

—Dijiste que teníamos un trabajo. Bien. En pos del juego, te seguí la corriente y te acompañé, pero lo único que hemos hecho ha sido estar sentados aquí tomando café y perdiendo el tiempo —contestó Tsukishima con flagrante molestia ante la falta de modales de su niñera.

—Hiere profundamente mis sentimientos que consideres mi compañía una pérdida de tiempo—Suspiró Kuroo con falsa congoja, llevándose dramáticamente una mano al pecho—. Pero, más allá de eso, estamos vigilando y es lo único que tienes que saber ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a un nuevito como tú no tengo que explicarle una mierda— sonrió sin ningún tipo de vacilación en la voz—. Tus tareas en este momento se reducen a acatar todo lo que te diga sin chistar. Tu trabajo es ser mi esclavo hasta que considere que te has curtido lo suficiente como para subir un escalón ¿O pensaste que por ser el hijo del Jefe te trataría con privilegios? No sé cómo habrá sido en las demás sucursales, pero en esta no sólo se pone en juego la reputación de los involucrados sino el de la mismísima sucursal. No voy a dejar que me manches a mí o a mis compañeros solamente porque has sido criado en cuna de cristal ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Tsukki? —Tsukishima no podía siquiera empezar articular la primera palabra para responder a la inmensa insolencia de ese sujeto. Con el rictus de la boca tieso y ojos más grandes de lo habitual sólo lo miraba exudando indignación—. Aunque si estás aburrido, puedo decirte el secreto de cómo pasamos Bokuto y yo este tipo de tareas sin acabar por darnos un tiro en medio de la frente ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa?

El muchachito rubio exhaló largo y tendido un suspiro de absoluta resignación, porque bien podía contestarle a Kuroo para ubicarlo en su lugar y humillarlo hasta lo más bajo que un ser humano pudiera ser rebajado, ¿pero qué caso tendría? Ese hombre no era como los anteriores. Era yakuza, sí, pero exactamente como había dicho, no entraba por completo en ese molde. Era inteligente, de esos que te preguntas cómo es que terminaron en la mafia. Sí, tenía una chispa especial que le decía a Tsukishima que sin importar cuántos picotazos le diera en los ojos, Kuroo seguiría sacando las garras. Así que sólo le miró con una expresión anodina y encogió sutilmente los hombros. —Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto en cuanto abras la boca, pero adelante. Dime tu famoso "secreto" —masculló el muchacho.

El Gato Negro se removió en el asiento haciendo notoria su emoción por haber torcido la voluntad de su subalterno y se ciñó un tanto al costado buscando la proximidad suficiente como para hablar en un susurro. Tsukishima sintió de inmediato su especio personal invadido, pero eso no lo hizo echarse atrás. Por el contrario, se mantuvo en posición y probablemente por eso pudo notar algo que la noche anterior había pasado por alto. Sobre la ceja izquierda de rostro de su acompañante, justo donde ésta se elevaba antes de caer, dividiéndola, se extendía una tenue cicatriz. La tez de Kuroo, no había que ser experto en arte para verlo, era algo que incluso Tsukishima podía aceptar como apuesto. Era increíblemente masculino y tenía la piel curtida de alguien que jamás le ha dado mucha importancia al aspecto. Sin embargo seguía siendo joven, radiante y sus ojos tenía un "no sé qué" enigmático que invitaba a perderse en ellos. Pero era esa cicatriz lo que mantenía el conjunto unido. No podía explicarlo bien, no podía decir porqué, pero la pequeña cicatriz le daba a ese rostro una historia que tuvo ganas de conocer, lo volvía humano, lo acercaba a él.

—Hablar —Tsukishima salió de golpe de sus cavilaciones y miró a Kuroo—, hablar es nuestro secreto. Hablamos de cosas triviales y hablamos de cosas profundas. Así se pasa el tiempo cuando uno está aburrido ¿Crees que puedes? ¿Crees que eres capaz de dejar a un lado lo que sea que te transforme en esa bestia sarcástica y comportarte como una persona para variar? ¿O quizás Oikawa estaba en lo cierto y quieres robarle el puesto de "mierda más grande que alguna vez pisó esta tierra"?

Tsukishima, a punto de hacer uno de sus retruques mordaces cegado por la misma estupidez que había hecho que sintiera un mínimo de apego a ese hombre, apretó los labios ante el último comentario. De golpe miró al frente y se acomodó rígido en el asiento, ceño fruncido, expresión fastidiada. Kuroo pensó que se veía jodidamente adorable y, a la vez, que había ganado definitivamente la pulseada.

—¿De… de qué quieres hablar? —La voz de la bestia sarcástica sonó como el gruñidito de un gato enojado. Kuroo por su parte se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago al café.

—De lo que sea está bien, pasatiempos, gustos, disgustos o… —Los ojos del Gato Negro se deslizaron al rabillo en una actitud enigmática—, quizás quieras decirme qué es lo que hace que seas así. No me malinterpretes, no es que no pueda lidiar con alguien como tú. Dios sabe que Oikawa me ha entrenado para soportar cualquier cosa, pero no creo que seas así, no realmente. Creo que sólo llevas ese manto para protegerte de algo, para ocultar algo que te hace mal. Se me ocurrió que quizás, ya que estás atascado conmigo, podrías hacer algo distinto a lo que has venido haciendo hasta la fecha sin mucho éxito, ¿no?

Y entonces, Kuroo lo notó. No había que ser un genio para hacerlo. El cuerpo de su acompañante se había vuelto un nudo entero de tensión en cuanto el tema sensible apareció entre ambos. La incomodidad volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no era la de dos extraños en un elevador; era una incomodidad que venía de haber perforado una capa gruesa y densa de carne sin la anestesia necesaria. Eran adultos, Kuroo no iba a andar con rodeos con alguien que hablaba de follar y tender trampas como quien pide un café. Y sin embargo, por un breve momento, deseó haber empleado un poco más de tacto en sus palabras porque Tsukishima se veía como alguien a punto de quebrar en llanto. Sin embargo, el jovencito demostró una vez más que la sangre que corría por sus venas tiraba más fuerte que cualquier lapsus sentimental, recargando el codo en el apoyabrazos y la mejilla sobre el puño, mirando con desinterés el ir y venir de la gente al otro lado del vidrio matizado.

—Qué aburrido ¿Ya llegamos a la parte en la que intentas jugar el papel de aliado? —El comentario sonó ruin, ácido, y dejó en Kuroo un amargo sabor de boca. Estaba convencido de que todo el acto no era más que un mecanismo de defensa, podía asegurarlo a este punto, pero eso no hacía que el picotazo de ese cuervo doliera menos en la mano que le extendía—. ¿Piensas que eres el primero que intenta arreglarme? ¿Cuántos crees que estuvieron en el mismo lugar que tú? —El chico dejó ir una risita desganada—. Soy lo que soy porque así me ha forjado la vida. Eso es todo. Hablas de mí y mi cuna de oro como si eso fuera suficiente para hacer de mi existencia un Edén en vida, pero en realidad no sabes nada de mí, ni de mi padre a quien tanto respetas. Ese viejo es un cáncer para cualquiera que lo rodee. Seguramente tú tenías planes cuando saliste de la secundaria, creíste que podías juntar algo de dinero en esta línea y luego desligarte. Pero aquí estás tantos años después, acostumbrado a partirle la cara a la gente y a pasar horas de tu vida confinado en un coche. ¿De verdad piensas que quiero esto para mi vida? —Tsukishima volteó el rostro hacia Kuroo, pensando que una vez más habría aplastado el orgullo de un yakuza, pero lo que vio descolocó por completo sus expectativas. El hombre a su lado, fruncía el ceño como alguien sumergido en hondas cavilaciones.

—Pero eso no es todo —dijo de golpe Kuroo, arrancándole a Tsukishima un gesto sorprendido e incluso haciendo que se enderezara en el asiento—. Sí, esta línea de trabajo no es lo mejor del mundo, pero no es algo que nos haga llorar por las noches, o acostarnos con quien sea con tal de molestar a alguien, y mucho menos la razón por la que tendríamos esa mirada —Kuroo señaló los ojos de Tsukishima y el aludido sintió que las mejillas se le teñían un poco—. ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi lo sentí, que tienes un potencial innato, algo que podría congelar el infierno pero que por algún motivo mantienes apagado, oculto, como si te hubieses resignado a que la vida ya no vale la pena. Incluso dentro de tus comentarios agudos es como si pudiera escuchar los gritos de esa parte que tratas de mantener dormida… Entiendo que no confíes en mí ahora, yo tampoco lo haría, pero por el momento ten en cuenta esto, Tsukki, no tengo ningún interés en acotarme contigo, ni en seguir un juego que veo falso y desesperado. No sé por qué el jefe te puso conmigo, pero así están las cosas y yo tengo una regla en mi oficio, y esa regla es conocer a quien es mi compañero incluso mejor de lo que me conozco yo mismo. Es la única forma en la que puedo protegerlo y tú eres mi compañero ahora. Puedes ocultarte todo lo que quieras, será ese mi juego, el de desenmascararte, pero eventualmente haré que te sientas a gusto con lo que eres, quizás y hasta te pueda mostrar que la vida no es tan mala como crees sin importar lo que haya sucedido… incluso con todas las personas que quedan en el camino y ya no están con nosotros…

Tsukishima había sentido un imán instantáneo en cuanto la voz de ese hombre comenzó a llenar el vacío del coche. Era un imán poderoso que lo compelía a escucharlo, a no apartar la vista sin importar cuánto tratara. Era un imán peligroso, producto de un carisma sin igual y aún razonando todo eso sus sentimientos hacían que desoyera cada una de las razones y optara por seguir prendado a esa labia. Por un instante, como un estúpido, se vio deseando que esas palabras fueran ciertas, incluso sintió la tendencia a creerlas. Por un breve segundo, su corazón muerto repiqueteó con la fuerza de alguien esperanzado ¿Por qué? Ese hombre era un completo extraño para él. Sus palabras bien podían ser un producto de alguien que está cansado de lidiar con un niño insoportable, pero los ojos… esa mirada le decía que hablaba con honestidad, una honestidad que no veía desde que _él_ había muerto.

Sí, Kuroo tenía razón en una cosa. Eran muchas las personas que habían quedado en el camino y eso era algo que ya no podía soportar. El último estandarte de su sanidad había sido arrancado de sus brazos sin aviso y había quedado en el olvido. Su padre había sido la daga y él, el observador pasivo de todo. Si tan sólo hubiese hablado más fuerte, sin tan sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de temple, si tan sólo hubiese sido más valiente e insistido hasta las últimas consecuencias…

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas…—La voz de Tsukishima rompió el silencio opaco que se había gestado tras la última palabra de Kuroo—. ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo! ¡¿Qué la vida vale la pena?! ¡Dime exactamente dónde es que eso se aplica a mí! —Los ojos de miel amarga se posaron fijos sobre el afilado negro de su acompañante—. No hay nada en esta vida que valga, ni siquiera la vida de un individuo excepcional. Incluso el dinero está por encima de la vida de las personas así que no me vengas con tu cháchara de "la vida es bella" ¡No lo es y nunca lo será! ¡No mientras existan personas como tú y mi padre! —Y así sin más Tsukishima abría la puerta del choche y salía de su interior como si se lo llevara el diablo. Sabía que Kuroo no tenía culpa de nada, pero le era imposible disociar su figura de la que más odiaba en este mundo. Todos eran iguales, al final, todos eran iguales. Amenazaban, mutilaban y mataban sin una pizca de remordimiento y con la impunidad de alguien que se sabe por encima de la ley.

—Tsukk… —Alzando una mano en el aire, siguiendo la larga silueta en traje negro que destilaba humores nefastos, Kuroo vio que en un instante todo se había ido al demonio. No tenía nada que ver con la rabieta del chico o con su metida de pata garrafal, sino que, como si el karma mismo se hubiese puesto en marcha sólo para cagarle la existencia, las personas a las que vigilaban hacían su salida del recinto.

Pero lo peor todavía estaba por suceder, porque el destino suele ser así, ¿verdad? Tenían una misión sencilla. Literalmente sólo estaban ahí para ver y reportar, justo como se lo había dicho a Tsukki. Se suponía que sería un grupo de maleantes de poca monta intentando infiltrar su droga en barrios en donde el Jefe ejercía su poderío. Sí, sólo deberían haber sido unos estúpidos sin cerebro que habían osado desacatar el poder implícito. Pero ese que se alzaba entre los mastodontes que tenía por guardias no era ningún estúpido. En un traje marrón muy oscuro que le calzaba a la perfección denotando la pericia del sastre, alzado en su tremenda estatura que dejaba pasmado a quien le viera de frente, portando esa mirada impasible, Ushijima "el águila" Wakatoshi salía del antro de juego.

Las puertas del pachinko se deslizaron en el mismo instante en que Tsukishima daba un portazo. Los tres hombres que cruzaban el umbral fijaron la vista en quien comenzaba un disturbio en medio de la calle. Kuroo vio el instante exacto en que Ushijima puso su atención sobre Tsukishima. Pero lo que sucedió después, eso sí no pudo haberlo adivinado. El joven rubio enfrentó la mirada del Águila intensa y rabiosamente. —Tu… —La voz de Tsukishima vibró en el aire mientras masticaba cada una de las letras destilando veneno y hiel, llenándose la boca de un sabor amargo y mortífero. Ushijima sólo movió un dedo y el Gato Negro supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Uno de los dos guardias comenzó a caminar hacia el heredero del grupo Tsukishima con paso firme al tiempo que su mano rebuscaba algo en el interior de su saco. Lo demás se desarrolló cuestión de unos largos, pesados y agónicos segundos.

Impulsado más por el instinto que por la razón, Kuroo salió del coche. Tsukishima no cedía ni un centímetro al hombre que, arma en mano, apuntaba directo a su cabeza conforme avanzaba hacia él. Los gritos de los transeúntes huyendo de la escena no se hicieron esperar. El instante se congeló.

Con la adrenalina rebullendo en él, el Gato Negro se hizo con la muñeca de su protegido jalando de allí para colocarlo a seguro, Tsukishima trastabilló y cayó sobre el capó del coche. Kuroo recibió un disparo pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para jalar de su propio gatillo y asestar el disparo entre ceja y ceja al otro tipo.

—¡KUROO-SAN! —El grito de Tsukishima resquebrajó el aire cargado de pólvora y una reminiscencia metálica. Kuroo yacía en el suelo, hundido en un charco rojo, bañado en su propia sangre que lentamente se expandía sobre el pavimento y se hacía una con la del mafioso agresor. Una sirena de policía comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Ushijima evidentemente tomó eso como su señal de retirada puesto que no tardó en subirse al coche que tenía frente a él, desapareciendo justo antes de que las primeras gotas de una lluvia aciaga comenzaran a bañar las calles en ese barrio de Tokio. Tsukishima presa de un terror congelado, sólo podía ver como todo a su alrededor volvía a desmoronarse, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.


	4. Acto IV - Haciendo un nido

_Llovía, Llovía a cántaros pesados. Las gotas gruesas resbalaban de los aleros, pendían justo en el borde y no tardaban nada en unirse al cúmulo de charcos espesos mezcla de tierra y mugre. El frío le calaba profundo y él lo único que podía hacer era sostener la mirada hacia esas gotas que se deslizaban por la ventana. El olor a flores e incienso lo mareaba. El gris del cielo le daba asco. Las personas hablando sin saber, llorando sin conocer, los aduladores de muertos y las lloronas de siempre, se sentían como un martilleo en la cabeza que no podía frenar. Las gotas, sólo debía mirar las gotas._

 _"_ _Lamento su pérdida" ¿De verdad lo lamentaban o sólo era una muletilla que todos dicen en días como esos? ¿Cómo podrían lamentar una pérdida que ni siquiera han sentido? Patético. Todo en esa vida era patético, injusto e injustificable. La existencia misma no era más que un pasar el tiempo hasta que la muerte decidiera que había llegado la hora._

 _Pero ese cielo gris seguía su curso y el tiempo no se detenía aunque el corazón deseara partirse en dos junto a su cuerpo para acompañar a las únicas personas que le habían hecho sentir que esto que la gente llama vida, tenía un propósito después de todo. Lo único que le quedaba ahora eran gotas, gotas que se escurrían por las ventanas, gotas que caían en charcos sucios, gotas de recuerdos que poco a poco desaparecían aunque el sol jamás brillara en su mundo._

 _Esos ojos impasibles lo miraron al pasar a su lado, los sintió como navajas clavándose en él tan impunemente como las balas que habían atravesado los cuerpos. Esos ojos con el peso justo para hacerle caer de rodillas y reverenciar la figura que los sostenía como un patético desecho de vida. Esos ojos que todavía lo veían y no lo sentían. Esos ojos en esa pesadilla. Esos ojos que le arrancaban gritos sordos de una garganta seca en la más absoluta y solitaria negrura. Esos ojos y aquellos que ahora lo devoraban y escupían los pedazos como si no fuera nadie._

—Tsukki…—La voz amable entró en el sueño como un susurro gentil, como un soplo blanco y cristalino que deshizo las imágenes y lo devolvió al pitido de las máquinas, al aroma aséptico del alcohol y las gasas, al brillo impoluto de ese cuarto de hospital.

—Kei…—Tsukishima sentía los ojos pesados. Algo cálido y dulce le mimaba la cabeza. Las sábanas eran suaves entre sus dedos y debajo de la mejilla, pero lo mejor de todo, lo que hacía que el remoloneo no se disipara era un aroma nuevo y que a la vez, sentía conocido. Era como el sol de verano en una tarde naranja. De súbito, sin embargo, se incorporó como si una cuerda invisible tirara de su espalda y sintió el corazón darle un vuelco.

El sueño estaba fresco y la realidad jamás había estado de su lado. Sin embargo, quizás era cierto que los gatos tenían nueve vidas porque los ojos de oro habían evidenciado sin espejismos la sangre correr entre los adoquines, mezclándose con agua amarronada para volverse negra brea que corrió hasta las canaletas. Había sentido el instante terrorífico en que el corazón dejó de latir y en el que el último suspiro abandonó esos labios. Lo había sostenido inerte en sus brazos rompiéndose las cuerdas vocales al bramar por ayuda en esa calle desierta. Había perdido la consciencia entre sirenas y luces estridentes. Y la última vez que lo vio, el cuerpo de ese hombre se sacudía bajo choques eléctricos. La última vez que lo vio respiraba pero sólo a duras penas y gracias a la asistencia de una máquina desagradable. Eso que había visto y fijado en su retina por horas antes de caer rendido por el agotamiento y el sueño, no era Kuroo Tetsuro.

—Qué bueno que estás bien… —Tsukishima se mantuvo estático recibiendo las palabras y la caricia en su mejilla de ese hombre que había estado al borde de la muerte y se sintió minúsculo, la nada misma ¿No debía ser él quien dijera esas palabras? ¿No había sido él quien había puesto en peligro a todos por un berrinche arrancado del orgullo más ruin? Pero incluso siendo la bestia inhumana que era, ese hombre le mostraba una compasión que incluso aunque fuera por mera lástima, se sentía demasiado real.

—Lo siento —las palabras por fin se destrabaron del nudo que habían formado en su garganta y el Gato Negro no pudo más que alzar las cejas en sentido desconcierto—. Lo siento mucho… Kuroo-san —cada letra que pronunciaba se sentía como astillas que tensaban sus cuerdas vocales, la voz se le hacía añicos hasta transformarse en un gemido lastimero. Allí, al lado de esa cama en la que yacía un hombre que no tenía nada que ver en su venganza, por primera vez el fuego de las lágrimas le quemaba los ojos; por sentirse como su padre, por sentir por primera vez que no era mejor que eso que odiaba—. Es igual… todo es igual y no puedo cambiarlo. Se repite. Las gotas se siguen escapando de mis manos y sigo tratando de juntarlas. Todos estos años, todo este tiempo. Lo siento tanto. Nunca he podido hacer nada. Soy un inútil que lo intenta pero no tengo el instinto, no tengo la fuerza, no tengo la resistencia… ¿qué es lo que estoy tratando de hacer? Lo siento, lo siento por todo. No quise… yo… yo no quise…

Kuroo escuchaba el discurso que quizás no tendría sentido pero que sabía que eran piezas de un gran rompecabezas, uno que había estado armando desde que el chico llegó a la sucursal. Sabía que esa súplica por perdón era para él pero que también era para otros, que el dolor que ese chico sentía se remontaba a un tiempo del que él no era parte y le ardía en el estómago no haberlo sido. Pero no lo interrumpió porque luego de tantos días por fin podía vislumbrar algo de todo eso que la muralla de sarcasmo y espinas no le permitía ver. Le dejó desahogarse allí, inclinado sobre su cama, con la cabeza hundida en las sábanas blancas, como implorándole un lugar que, en definitiva, él estaba dispuesto a darle. Así que una vez más apoyó la mano sobre la cabellera rubia y dejó que las lágrimas tiñeran las cobijas.

—Tsukki, yo no tengo dobles intenciones contigo. Ya tengo una posición asegurada en el grupo y tengo incluso una vida por fuera del trabajo. Cuando dije las cosas que dije en el coche, no mentí. Ahora eres mi compañero y quiero conocerte para poder protegerte. No me importa que seas el hijo del jefe o el primo del Primer Ministro. Aquí, conmigo, sólo eres Tsukishima Kei, el novato de la Sucursal Número 3. Así que sólo dímelo… cuéntame todo lo que quieras y por una vez en tu vida, deja de actuar como si fueras de acero. Nadie es tan fuerte, nadie puede cargar todo el peso de su vida solo —Los dedos de Kuroo se mezclaban entre las hebras rubias en una caricia lenta que intentaba, igual que las palabras, dar consuelo y seguridad.

Con la cara aplastada sobre la cama, Tsukishima apretó las sábanas en los puños. No era difícil dejarse encantar por ese embrujo que sonaba como las olas del mar en un día pacífico. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo había notado desde la primera vez que cruzó miradas con ese hombre de maneras burlescas y ojos de gato. Kuroo no era un mal tipo ¿Estaba bien confiar? ¿No era una treta más de un subordinado de su padre para sacarlo del medio de una buena vez y neutralizar cualquier interferencia? ¿Qué podía hacer contra la necesidad de vomitar el cáncer que acarreaba en su estómago desde aquel fatídico día? ¿Podía de verdad decirle cómo todo había dejado de tener sentido cuando dos vidas le fueron arrancadas de cuajo? ¿Podría entender la desensibilización que conlleva hacerse adulto de golpe al comprender que nada, jamás, es lo que parece y que la traición viene del lugar menos esperado?

Muy despacio, Tsukishima fue alzando la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados. Los labios entreabiertos demandaban hablar la palabra pedida. Sí, sólo tenía que dejarlo ir todo, una vez, una sola vez y quizás las cosas mejorarían. Estaba bien compartir el peso, estaba bien cambiar el paradigma con el que se había regido sin resultados, ¿no? Pero, aunque tenía la inestable seguridad, eso no evitaba que el corazón le repiqueteara en el pecho, que el sudor le resbalara frío por la frente, que la garganta se le secara y la voz se le atorara antes de poder salir. Todo se reducía al silencio antes del trueno.

—¡Ey, ey ey! —La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. El hechizo estaba roto. Kuroo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño y ver cómo Bokuto entraba con esos aires de dueño del mundo, pecho inflado, caminar liviano. Detrás de él venía Akaashi que no tardó mucho en entender que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, ellos lo habían interrumpido de manera espectacular. Tsukishima miró a un lado, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio por haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar de tal forma—. ¡Cuatro días, bro, dormiste cuatro días! Pensamos que se te habían acabado las vidas —La Lechuza tomó una silla al pasar y la arrastró hasta sentarse en ella a un lado de la cama de Kuroo. —Estabas tan muerto que incluso Tsukki….

—Cállese, Bokuto-san —La voz de Akaashi cortó de raíz cualquier comentario fuera de lugar que su amante y compañero estuviera a punto de hacer y con sutil elegancia fue a un lado del pequeño cuervo. Curiosamente, llevaba un bolso en la otra mano—. Tsukishima, acompáñame un momento. Tenemos que hablar en privado —El hombre de mirada ambivalente dejó que sus dedos dieran un pequeño apretón en el hombro del menor. Luego, en un grácil gesto de la cabeza, le indicó que le siguiera. Tsukishima asintió y tras unos segundos de silencio se retiraron del cuarto.

Bokuto, una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa. —De verdad nos tuviste a todos preocupados. Incluso Tsukishima con todos sus altos aires, no dejó tu lado ni por un momento ¡Juro que parecía un cuervo defendiendo con garras y pico su territorio! —Rió a pulmón dando unas palmaditas poco gentiles sobre el hombro de Kuroo.

—Un cuervo… ¿eh? —murmuró Kuroo, más para sí que para el otro, recordando algo muy especial de esa especie que terminó por arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Las enfermeras iban y venían. Algunos pacientes caminaban con sus visitas. Un doctor revisaba la ficha médica de alguien con rostro enfurruñado. Pero nada de esto parecía interferir en el par de trajeados de negro que atravesaba el pasillo como un cuchillo muy afilado. Tsukishima siguió a Akaashi todo el camino hasta el baño en el más absoluto silencio. Tenía una sensación extraña, como un peso invisible en sus hombros del cual no podía identificar su procedencia. Al entrar, el mayor trabó la puerta. Luego se acercó a la mesada en donde se exhibían los lavamanos y colocó el bolso allí. Deslizó el cierre, se dio la vuelta y se hizo a un lado para posar una vez más sus increíblemente afilados ojos sobre su acompañante. Su actitud había pasado de la pasividad absoluta a una mucho más agresiva; un ave de presa vigilando su cena.

—Kuroo-san estará fuera de juego hasta que se recupere por completo —dijo Akaashi y Tsukishima sintió un espasmo frío en la espalda que le hizo cerrar las manos en puños—. Hasta que eso suceda, tú y él estarán bajo la vigilancia rotativa de la sucursal. Creo que no tengo que decirte que lo que sea que tengas planeado, deberá esperar, ¿no? —la ceja negra se alzó, indagando de una forma más punzante que las palabras y Tsukishima echó el rostro a un costado, un tanto aturdido. Akaashi sólo dejó ir un suspiro—. No estoy recriminándote nada. Todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí. No es como si un día nos hubiésemos levantado y dicho "este es un buen día para hacerse yakuza", ¿sabes? Pero aquí trabajamos como grupo y eso es ley. No existe el lobo solitario porque pasan estas cosas, gente muere, gente sale herida. Lo que sea que busques con el Grupo Shiratorizawa, cuéntaselo a tu compañero para que no esté en las sombras y no vuelva a un hospital. Él lo entenderá. Por muy exuberante que parezca, es un gran tipo. Bokuto-san y yo lo admiramos bastante—Tsukishima se limitó a apretar los labios y asentir—. Ahora, arréglate un poco. Pude olerte incluso antes de entrar en esa habitación…

Entonces el cuervo alzó la cabeza sintiendo que las mejillas se le iban a prender fuego. Sólo cuando Akaashi lo remarcó se dio cuenta. En ninguno de los cuatro días que a Kuroo le había tomado despertar, había abandonado su lado. Todavía llevaba el traje negro, ahora arrugado y maloliente, y la camisa que de blanca había pasado a un tono amarillento regado de manchas amarronadas de sangre coagulada. Reparó en el bolso y dentro notó la ropa fresca.

—El coche que pasará por ustedes llegará en un rato. Asegúrate de estar listo para entonces, al fin y al cabo, eres el nuevo enfermero del Gato Negro…

—Sí… cla- ¡¿Qué?! —Si Tsukishima había empezado a pensar que Akaashi era mucho más gentil de lo que parecía, la sonrisa que el mayor exhibía en ese instante hizo que echara su apreciación al cuerno.

—¿Pensaste de verdad que no ibas a pagar por haber dejado en el hospital a nuestro mejor cobrador? Agradece que no he demandado tu dedo meñique —Una risita condescendiente fue lo único que quedó en aire antes de que ese búho afilado abandonara el baño.

* * *

—Esto es… mucho más limpio de lo que hubiese imaginado —murmuró Tsukishima.

—¡Ey!—Kuroo le dio un empujón con el codo antes de que ambos atravesaran el umbral al departamento.

Lo cierto era que Tsukishima no había estado tratando de insultarlo. Simplemente y conforme avanzaba el viaje en coche y se adentraban en el barrio, mil y un escenarios se habían presentado en su imaginación. Pero al final, el lugar que tenía frente a sus ojos era bastante cálido. Tenía ese aroma a hogar que era raro encontrar en habitaciones de hombres solteros. Era pequeño, sí, pero eso lo hacía inclusive mucho más acogedor. Comparado al lugar en donde él se había criado y la forma en que las grandes habitaciones se hacían todavía más enormes cuando estaba solo, esto era algo así como un sueño.

—Con permiso…—Tsukishima pasó a sacarse los zapatos y ayudó en la tarea de hacer lo mismo con los de Kuroo sin chistar. No es como si hubiese aceptado su posición de enfermero, pero tampoco podía andar quejándose cuando el causante de todo, de una u otra forma, había sido él—. ¿Qué? —el tono osco volvió al reparar en la forma atónita en que el Gato Negro lo miraba.

—Jamás pensé que serías tan dócil a este tipo de cosas…

Tsukishima revoleó los ojos y bufó. —Sólo cállate y dime qué quieres para la cena.

—¿Vas a cocinarme? —Kuroo parecía niño en una juguetería incluso con sus veinticinco años bien puestos.

—Kuroo-san, como sigas hablando voy a echar tanto veneno en tu comida que no llegarás a ponerlo en tu boca antes de que caer muerto—contestó el rubio de anteojos con aire mordaz. Sin esperar respuesta porque a esta altura le parecía caso perdido, fue a la cocina, abrió la heladera, luego la despensa y decidió que la cena sería curry con arroz.

Tras colocarse el único delantal que encontró -rojo, claro que iba a ser rojo, porque una persona como esa no podía simplemente tener un jodido delantal blanco y normal- comenzó los preparativos. No es que fuera un gran cocinero, pero podía defenderse con lo básico. Ser el segundo hijo en una casa que se regía por las normas de antaño, conllevaba que la atención sobre su vida fuera minúscula. Más de una vez, se había visto en la cocina, mirando cómo los sirvientes preparaban con empeño los platos que se servirían para la cena. Le gustaba ese lugar más que ningún otro en la casa porque nunca estaba vacío, porque siempre era el primero en probar todo y la cocinera solía darle fresas frescas a escondidas que acababa compartiendo con... —Auch…—, la sangre brotó en una gota roja de su dedo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió concentrarse en lo que hacía y dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento estúpido que le evocara.

—Kuroo-san, ¿te molesta su uso tu ducha?—Los vegetales ya burbujeaban dentro de una cacerola en la cocina y la arrocera estaba activa. El Gato Negro sacó su atención de la televisión y sintió el pequeño subidón de calorcito a las mejillas ante la visión de ese pequeño diablo en delantal ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el grandilocuente jovencito que había encontrado casi en pelotas en una habitación de hotel, con una boca digna de hacerle frente a una cloaca, pudiera verse así de adorable?

—Para nada. Las toallas están en el armario apenas entrando al baño. Ah, y Bokuto dijo que traería tu valija mañana así que toma cualquier cosa que te quede del ropero en mi habitación. Es la única otra puerta que encontrarás en el pasillo…

Tsukishima asintió a regañadientes y con esa aura de "por qué a mí" dejó a Kuroo con su programa.

Unos tantos minutos más tarde la figura esbelta y blanca del pequeño cuervo, cruzaba la puerta del baño vestido con una remera negra que le quedaba relativamente holgada y unos pantalones cortos que tenían aspecto de no haber sido usados en un largo tiempo -probablemente de aquellos buenos años de secundaria que para el mayor habían quedado tan atrás-. Con una mano, restregaba una toalla contra su cabello todavía algo mojado, la cual se dejó sobre los hombros al entrar en la sala.

—Más te vale comer lo que preparé o te lo haré tragar con embudo… —masculló con malhumor y un terrible ceñido de cejas, al ver que el señor de la casa estaba rodeado de bolsas de snaks a medio devorar.

—¡Por supuesto que…—,Kuroo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tsukishima—, si—casi susurró al ver al otro con sus prendas. Quizás había sido una mala jugada que se había hecho él solito, ¿no? Quizás simplemente bajó la guardia sintiendo que el mocoso estaba más tranquilo. Lo que fuera, el cosquilleo en el estómago que sintió al ver al chico con su antiguo equipo escolar, puntualizó que no había analizado seriamente su proceder. Y no sólo era ese estúpido fetiche que a su edad debería habérsele ido, sino que era toda la situación en sí misma; lo cotidiano que se veía, como si siempre hubiese sido de esa forma y Tsukishima formara parte de ese departamento. Como si el aroma a curry y jabón que se mezclaban por los vapores de la cocina y el baño fueran la normalidad que siempre había deseado. Quizás solamente era cuestión de haber estado solo por tanto tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y con aire de autómata, rápidamente cerró y guardó todas las bolsas, esperando la cena como niño educado y una sonrisita encantadora en los labios.

—No pongas esa cara. Me da repelús… —Si, definitivamente ese seguía siendo Tsukishima Kei ¿Por qué lo había dudado? Tsukishima dejó los platos sobre la mesa -los cuales olían particularmente apetecibles- y tras retirarse unos momentos, volvió con dos latas de cerveza. Finalmente, tomó asiento. —Buen provecho…

—Buen provecho ¿Tsukki, puedes tomar alcohol? —preguntó Kuroo y tomó sus palillos. En el tono, por supuesto, había un tinte jocoso.

—No me digas Tsukki, y sí. Tengo 20 años, así que no es como si estuvieras rompiendo alguna norma, aunque no sea algo que te importe mucho, ¿no?

Kuroo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y sin más se sumergió en la cena que transcurrió en silencio. De fondo, las noticias cuchicheaban y los sonidos de alguna sirena distante llegaban desde la calle. Kuroo pensó que era algo agradable compartir la comida con otra persona; Tsukishima también. Sin embargo ambos lo mantuvieron para sí entre bocados de vegetales, carne y arroz, entre tragos cortos y profundos de cerveza. Ninguno recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que no recalentaban algo o simplemente pasaban por un local de comida. Ninguno tenía fresca la sensación de una cerveza que no se tomara por compromiso o la reminiscencia siquiera de un silencio tan cómodo. Sí, era agradable y no necesitaban palabras para que el otro lo supiera.

* * *

Los platos limpios goteaban en el secador de la cocina. El aroma a curry todavía se sentía desvaneciéndose por la ventana abierta por la que Kuroo dejaba ir el humo de su cigarro. Las latas de cerveza se apilaban en la mesa y los comensales tenían la culpa por partes iguales. El tinte sonrosado en la nariz del Gato Negro hablaba de un estado levemente alegre; el desparrame de Tsukki en la silla, de alguien que había pasado su límite. Kuroo sonrió pensando en que al final, por más que le hubiesen puesto el cargo de enfermero, él tendría que seguir siendo la niñera de ese cuervo y no se explicaba cómo iba a trasladar un cuerpo de ese tamaño hasta la habitación sin hacer que los puntos frescos en el pecho se le saltaran.

—Te dije que dejaras de beber tres latas atrás…—dijo con cierto regocijo en las palabras.

—Cállate… hic… te dije que sé beber —arrastró el menor con aire azumbrado—. Además… no me di cuenta.

"Sabes que con eso acabas de confirmar que en realidad NO sabes beber, ¿verdad?", pensó Kuroo pero no lo dijo, primero porque Tsukishima parecía de esos ebrios que eran capaces de tirarte con la cosa más contundente que tuvieran a su alcance si lo contradecías y, segundo, porque en definitiva no tenía problema. Se veía adorable, se veía de su edad. Así que sólo se limitó a aplastar la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero, cerrar la ventana y acercarse a la mesa para tomar asiento a un lado del rubio en estado de creciente adormecimiento. —Ve a la cama ahora que todavía puedes pararte…

—¡Todavía no! —Ok, definitivamente el chico era de "esos" borrachos. —Todavía no te he dicho nada. Akaashi dijo que te contara… y tú me dijiste que querías saber ¡Así que ahora hazte responsable!

Por un instante Kuroo quiso reír porque la situación de verdad lo ameritaba. Pero las palabras eran otro asunto, uno mucho más serio, uno que hacía que la cantidad de alcohol que Tsukishima había ingerido le dijera que de otra forma le resultaba imposible hablar. Hasta cierto punto sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero una historia sólo cobra verdadera vida cuando se escucha de boca de quien la ha vivido y no desde el papel de un periódico. El peso de esa historia era la razón por la cual el segundo hijo de Grupo Tsukishima había acabado por creer que la vida no tenía propósito, la razón por la que le había hecho frente a uno de los yakuzas más temidos de la región sin pestañear ni por un segundo, la razón por la cual una amargura nefasta lo cubría y no le dejaba abrir las alas. Sí, Kuroo quería saber la historia, quería conocer qué le habían escondido a él y a toda la sucursal. Quería saber por qué la retribución nunca había sido pedida y sobre todo, quería saber cómo, si acaso ese milagro era posible, podía ayudar a que ese pequeño cuervo pudiera volar otra vez.

—Quiero contarle a alguien… a alguien que me escuche… sobre Akiteru y también sobre… Yamaguchi— Tsukishima lentamente se acomodó en la silla, tomó entre las manos una lata de cerveza a medio beber y se preparó para contar la historia más larga, más amarga y horrible de su vida.


End file.
